nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Solace
Dark Solace (also referred to as Chapter 4: Dark Solace) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of the "Eternal Despair" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Dark Solace is the largest map within the Eternal Despair saga. The map is divided into three distinct areas; the castle grounds, which is where the players will spawn, the main bridge, which connects the grounds with the castle, and the castle itself. The castle grounds contain a shoreline, where the characters enter the map from, as well as a medium-sized park area, containing a grassy lot with several small footpaths. There is also an inactive gondola station, which can be utilized once the player reaches the balcony within the castle. The paths will eventually converge onto the bridge, which is partially destroyed and in ruin. The bridge contains several pieces of construction equipment on it, as well as several pieces of scaffolding to help navigate on the underside of the bridge. The castle's layout is derived from the castle featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III multiplayer map Citadel, as well as some inspiration from the Zombies map Der Eisendrache. In the castle's central courtyard is a large stone statue, which is actually the Guardian Titan, which will awaken during the map's main easter egg quest. There is also a stone staircase leading up to a medium-sized balcony, where the gondola can be turned on, allowing for easier access back to the castle grounds. Story At the castle grounds of Castle Solitude, a ball of energy forms before exploding, revealing Nictis and Samantha. Nictis tells Samantha that he knows that the Dark Scepter is here, revealing that he discovered information regarding the scepter's whereabouts from one of Higgins' safehouses, particularly the one in Washington state. Samantha questions why he even needs her, to which Nictis solemnly explains that there is no reason. Nictis tells Samantha that though he abandoned her on Earth, he only did it for a better future for her than rotting in the Cursed Realm, saying that he still loves her. As the sun starts to rise, Nictis tells Samantha that they have some work to do as the two walk towards the castle. A couple hours later, the other four arrive at the castle grounds with the use of the rubber dinghy they procured from the aircraft carrier. As they dock the dinghy, they encounter a swarm of zombies, which Nictis had created with the use of the civilians in the nearby area and from the corpses within the catacombs beneath the castle itself. Knowing that Nictis was here, Higgins tells the others that they must stop Nictis here and now, saying that if Nictis is able to obtain the Dark Scepter, everything that they've ever known will become forever cursed under Nictis' rule. The four then ready their pistols before engaging the undead. Meanwhile, Nictis and Samantha are traversing the catacombs in search of the entrance to the chamber housing the Dark Scepter. Samantha questions Nictis on what he plans to do with the scepter, asking him if he planned to harm her friends. Nictis denies this, saying that he planned to use the scepter to save the universe from itself, explaining to his daughter that with the Dark Scepter, he would be able to create a whole new world for everyone, saying that it will allow Nictis to safeguard every soul in the universe from the universe's own deadly potentials. As Nictis approaches a weakened wall with a symbol found on the Dark Scepter itself, he punches it, revealing a staircase leading into the Dark Scepter's chamber. Back on the surface, the heroes are able to gain access into the castle, where they are able to break open a seal into the catacombs. This alerts Nictis, who uses the Mask of Nictis to awaken a colossus stone warrior within the castle's central courtyard. Nictis then sends an illusion of himself up to the surface, where he greets the heroes. Nictis tells the heroes that they cannot win, saying that he will succeed. Patrick tells Nictis that they will beat him, saying that while he may have the power, they have the strength. Undeterred by this, Nictis unleashes the stone warrior on the heroes, saying that they are far from home before disappearing. As the Guardian Titan blocks the entryway into the catacombs, the four are forced to engage the monster. Back in the Dark Scepter's chamber, Nictis and Samantha discover the Dark Scepter, which is protected by an orange forcefield. Using his powers, Nictis lights up a blue fireball and blasts the walls of the chamber, revealing an ancient prophecy. Nictis reads the prophecy, reciting that if one wishes to obtain the Dark Scepter, they must ultimately sacrifice the thing in life they love the most. As Nictis falls onto his knees, Samantha attempts to flee, but Nictis seals off the room using his powers. As Nictis gets up, he tearfully tells Samantha that he is truly sorry, saying that obtaining the Dark Scepter is his ultimate destiny. As Samantha begins to deny this, Nictis summons a dark dagger before lunging it into Samantha's chest. As she falls onto the ground, Nictis comforts his dying daughter, saying that he was extremely sorry for everything that has happened. With her final breath, Samantha tells her father that she forgives him for what he's done and solemnly tells him that she loves him before succumbing to her wounds. As Nictis emotionally mourns over her lifeless corpse, the seal around the Dark Scepter collapses. As this happens, the heroes continue their battle with the Guardian Titan. The heroes are able to utilize explosive weaponry to destroy the legs of the monster, causing it to fall apart and break through the castle's courtyard, revealing the underground catacombs. As the four rush into the catacombs, they discover the entrance to the Dark Scepter's chamber. Rushing in, they see Samantha's dead body and Nictis with the Dark Scepter, tearfully crying. As Daniela asks what kind of father he was, Nictis replies that he was the remorseful kind before using the leftover energy still within the Dark Scepter to teleport away. As the four gather around Samantha's body, Higgins realizes that they have reached the beginning of the end. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Gain access into the Dark Scepter's chamber and prevent Nictis from obtaining the scepter. Songs * TBA. Trivia * This is the first map since The Attack within "The Hands of Destiny" saga to feature the death of one of the main protagonists, in this case being Samantha, who was remorsefully sacrificed by Nictis in order to obtain the Dark Scepter. Category:Eternal Despair